gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Velvetsoft
Velvetsoft '(벨벳 소프트 - Romaja: ''Belbes sopeuteu) is a video game publisher and development team founded on Seoul, South Korea, December 27th of 2008 and is now based in Tokyo, Japan. The company initially started as a newspaper publishing network- its initial name was Kingsley Publishings- before shifting into the development of games for PC and consoles. The company is best known for creating the series: Immortal Empires; the games Astroscape- with the collaboration of Team ASTRO- Crossover Galactic Arena, K-IDOL! Rise to Stardom, Café en Rose, Runia: The Heart of Magic, and Clarian Mysteries. History Before the company was known as Velvetsoft, the company was formed as Kingsley Publishings on September 18, 1987 by Kim Tae-joon, Min-hyuk's father. The said company was a lesser-known newspaper publishing network during its lifetime. During the time the company was established, Min-hyuk was just 6 years of age. On 2002, Min-hyuk, 21 years old at the time, was entitled to inherit his father's publishing company after the birth of his first child, Soo-young. During that time, Angela entered the business, as well as Takeo as the managing editor and proofreader respectively. Usagi entered the company approximately 2 months after these two's introduction. She went on to become ghe news editor and advertising manager. The company later shifted into a game developer after a year, seeing the success of numerous franchises such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros, Donkey Kong, and Fate/stay night. The company officially changed their name to Velvetsoft later in 2008 after publishing 3 games- those were Café Bon Appetit, Paradox and Café Grande, games that were recognized and popularized over the years. They then released the game Clarian Mysteries, inspired by the campus crime theme created by Takeo. Key People Kim Min-hyuk '''Kim Min-hyuk (born May 18, 1981 on Seoul, South Korea) is a Korean entrepreneur and game developer responsible for the founding of Velvetsoft from his father's newspaper company, Kingsley Publishings, in which he became co-workers with Takeo, Angela, Takeo and Usagi before the company was established. He is responsible for almost every major project of Velvetsoft along with Angela, except for a few like Clarian Mysteries, in which Takeo was the one who directed the said game's theme and gameplay. He is fluent in English, Japanese, Korean and Filipino. He is widely known by fans by the joke name Kingu. Angela Tominaga Angela Tominaga (born December 14, 1988 on Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese-American game artist and illustrator, one of the original members even before Velvetsoft's founding. She has designed and created art for multiple games in the company, most famous of which are Café en Rose, K-IDOL! Rise to Stardom, Immortal Empires and Crossover Galactic Arena. She also wrote a novel during her vacation in Japan, which became a bestseller and snatched multiple awards, her writing being recognized worldwide. Takeo Yuichi Takeo Yuichi '(''born March 30, 1985 on Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese game artist and illustrator who is one of the original members before the founding of Velvetsoft. He has a knack for drawing and illustration, creating numerous artworks for games such as Immortal Empires and Clarian Mysteries. He is widely known for his work on Runia: The Heart of Magic, which was an instant hit on its release. He also wrote the story and created the theme of numerous games by the company on rare occassions. Usagi Misao 'Usagi Misao '(born on August 16, 1989, Okinawa, Japan) is a Japanese game illustrator and composer, composing numerous songs and original soundtracks for Velvetsoft's games. She is widely known for her work of the OSTs of Immortal Empires, Clarian Mysteries, and K-IDOL! Rise to Stardom, all of which received critical acclaim from both critics and fans. Usagi is responsible for the hiring of vocalists, or being a vocalist herself. She was shown to have experience with Vocaloids through the songs she composed and arranged sung by either Hatsune Miku or Megurine Luka. ''Other members to be added. Stay tuned for more updates.' Published Games As Kingsley Games * Café Bon Appetit (August 16, 2003) * Café Grande (August 16, 2005) As Velvetsoft * Clarian Mysteries (February 12, 2008) * CM2: Code Charlotte (December 1, 2009) * K-IDOL! Rise to Stardom (March 27, 2011) * Immortal Empires (September 2, 2013) * Crossover Galactic Arena (February 26, 2015) * Café en Rose (January 18, 2016) * Astroscape (March 27, 2017) * Re:Paradox (July 5, 2018) * Runia: The Heart of Magic (November 17, 2018) * Dawn of Salvation (August 12, 2019) As Paradox Entertainment * Paradox (January 21, 2004) * Carnage (October 8, 2014) Category:Company Category:Gaming Company Category:Game Developers Category:Video game development companies